Conventionally, an image recognition device performs a process of recognizing an image patch of an object, which includes two steps of extracting feature data from the image and recognizing the image using the extracted features. In the process of extracting of the feature data which is a previous step of improving recognition accuracy, it is important to include information used to significantly classify a recognition target object from others by statistically.